1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which is usable for displaying images.
2. Description of the Related Art
When images are checked by using display apparatuses, it is sometimes necessary to compare the images. In the field of medicine, where images of a patient are often obtained by using multiple medical imaging apparatuses in order to find lesions, the comparison may be necessary. Generally, in order to compare multiple images which have been obtained by using various types of medical imaging apparatuses, the images to be checked are displayed on multiple display apparatuses.
In the case that multiple display apparatuses are used, it may be relatively difficult, compared to the case of using one display apparatus, to promptly compare the images of a region of interest. Further, because the region of interest must be checked by shifting focus from one display apparatus to another, it may be possible that a user, such as a physician and/or a medical professional, will become distracted or lose concentration.